Malik's First Snow Day
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: Malik Ishtar has never experienced snow. So when a huge snow storm goes though Domino City, he is about it experience something very different. His friend Rosetta tries to get him to enjoy the day, but its becoming harder than she expected.


Malik's First Snow Day!

_He was walking towards the Pharaohs tomb. In his hands were the Millennium Puzzle and the three legendary God Cards. That could only mean one thing. He must have beaten that kid Yugi and his Pharaohs spirit Yami. A grin crossed his face and his lavender eyes sparkled out of happiness. He was finally going to gain the Pharaohs memories and become the new Pharaoh. All of the pain he went through, for this one moment._

_The excitement he felt was indescribable as he made his way down the dark hallway. Each step he took meant another step to his goal, his ultimate dream. He began to hear a voice then. It was distant and oddly enough familiar. _

"_Malik..." The voice whispered softly._

_He ignored it and continued as if he heard nothing. He then found himself in front a tablet and a pair of marble doors. On the doors was the Egyptian eye. A smile crossed his face. This is what he was always waiting for. Beyond these doors was the powerful memory of the Pharaoh. Once he gained that, he, Malik Ishtar, was going to become the new Pharaoh. The voice continued._

"_Malik..." It whispered louder._

"_No..." He muttered under his breath. "So close..."_

_He made his way up to the tablet and examined it closely. He found three slots to where the God Cards were to go and the stand where the Millennium Puzzle was to go. With shaky hands, he placed everything in its proper place._

"_Malik..." The voice called again, louder and stronger._

"_No! So close!" He yelled._

_There was a rumble as the doors across from him began to open._

"_Its finally happening!" He yelled happily._

The ground began to shake and he could feel himself being lifted in the air. Realization hit him hard and he began to fight his way towards the door. He worked too hard for it to end like this; he was going to get the power he deserved! He was arms reach from the doors. A hand shot out to grab its handles. His finger barley touched the handle and he began to pull himself in...

Moreover, he found himself waking up in his bed. His violet eyes snapped open and he stared around his room in surprise. Sitting on the edge of his bed was a young woman with black hair and green eyes. He recognized her as he older sister Isis. She was still dressed in her pick pajamas, a red robe covering her.

"Good morning Sleepy Head." She said with a smile.

Malik groaned and rolled over so he would not have to look at her. She shook her head and sighed.

"It was only a dream." He moaned. "I was in touching distance from the power of the Pharaohs memory and I find it to only be a dream."

Isis frowned at this and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Malik," She said sternly. "I thought we were over that. Yami was kind enough to forgive you for everything that had happened, and that was a lot. I hope your not planning anything..."

"Oh no sister." He said rolling over to face her again. "I'm not planning to take anything again. I learned my lesson. Besides, it was only a dream.... By the way, why are you still in those? Its 6:30, don't you have to get to work?"

A sly smile came across the woman's face and she nudged her head towards the window.

"Look out there and tell me how I'm suppose to get to work." She said mysteriously.

Malik looked at his sister curiously and rolled out of the bed. Yawning and stretching he made his way over to his window. He reached out, grasped the small cord, and was about to give it a pull before he paused.

"There _is_ still a Domino City out there right?" He asked curiously.

Isis smiled again and nodded. "Last time I checked. It might look a little different though."

He nodded back and gave the cord a pull. He took one long look outside, his eyes getting wider by the second, before reacting.

"Holy Shit!" He yelled out.

He could not believe it was Domino City. Not at all because everywhere he looked it was white. There was whiteness on the trees, and houses, and even in the street. A street so covered in the whiteness that as far as the eye could see all the cars backed were up. Isis laughed at his reaction.

"What the hell is all of this?" He question in surprise.

"Well dear brother, when rain becomes a certain temperature it freezes and becomes a substance called snow. That's what you see before you." Isis began to explain.

"I know what snow is damn it!" Malik snapped in annoyance.

"Don't yell at me. I was just answering your question." She said calmly. "If that's not the answer you wanted than how about this. A huge snowstorm hit last night, no one knew about it, and that's the results. So there is no school, and I am sure not going to drive in it to a museum that no one will be at."

A large and sudden grin appeared on Malik's face when he heard the news. He turned and made him way over to the closet, looking for what he was going to where today. Isis leaned on the bed to watch him.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Besides getting dressed for today? I don't know, eat breakfast?" He asked grinning back at her.

Her response to that was a sock thrown at his head. He ducked easily and laughed at her.

"But really? I have never seen snow, and I know of a certain baka tomb raider that has not either. I'm gonna give him and calm and probably hang out."

He came back into the room and went to the dresser. The rings that went on his arms and neck were already on, he never takes them off, so he picked up the brush and began to untangle his blond hair. As he was doing this, someone rang the doorbell.

"Isis?" He asked his sister, looking at her reflection with the mirror.

The oldest Ishtar gave her brother a smile and stood up. He watched as she left and then listened to her almost silent footsteps go down the stairs and to the front door. Going back to his hair, he could hear her talking to someone. He did not know who it was, but he did know that it was not Bakura. A moment later, he heard his sister come up the stairs.

"Who's here sister?" He called out before she could enter the room.

A light giggle was his answer before someone spoke.

"Well not your sister Malik." The voice said cheerfully.

A grin appeared on the young man's face as he turned around and looked out the door. In walked a young woman, the same age as Malik. She was long black hair and bright shinny blue eyes that reminded people of the ocean. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a red sweater with the words 'Looking Hot' across it in orange. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Rosetta! I did not know you were here. What's up?" Malik asked with a smile.

"Well I though, you know since you've never seen snow before, that I would show you around. Let you experience it for yourself." She replied.

He laughed at that and crossed the room over to her. His eyes held the same sparkle as hers.

"I was actually going to call Bakura and offer him the same thing."

"Oh, well I can do something else if you want."

She began to turn away when he grabbed her arm. A smile appeared on his face.

"Actually I would rather go with you." He said sincerely.

A large smile appeared on her face and she grabbed his hand.

"Great! Lets go!"

With that, she dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. Waiting for them at the bottom was Isis, who was wearing her traditional Egyptian robe instead of her pajamas.

In her hands were a black winter coat, a pair of black gloves, and a black hat. Malik smiled at her and took them out of her hands. Rosetta came over wearing a similar outfit except hers was white. She smiled at him.

"It would be best to dress warm. It's getting pretty cold out there and we wouldn't want you to get a cold." She said looking out the window. When she looked back, he was fully dressed and waiting. The two left the house together.

"Don't be out too late you two." Isis called from the door. "And if it gets too cold, come back for some hot chocolate."

The two turned and waved back to her and began to walk to the park. Malik's gaze at the white sky above him, an almost bored looks on his face. Rosetta walked next to him, watching him the whole time. They walked into the center of the park and sat down on a snow-covered bench. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched a pair of kids run by.

"I really don't see what's so special about snow." He commented with a bored sigh.

He looked over at the young woman beside him, who in turned smiled.

"Its more of the experience that people enjoy. Besides, there's a lot a person can do in the snow."

"Really, like what?"

She gave a mysterious smile at this.

"That's what I'm for." She answered. He raised an eyebrow to this but did not answer.

"Whatever." He said shrugging. The pair stood up and continued to walk.

"How about we build a snowman?" She suggested a few minutes later.

"What's that?" He questioned curiously.

"A snow man is what it's called. A man made out of snow." She said with a smile. "Here, let me show you."

She turned and walked off the path towards an open area nearby. He followed closely, curious about the whole idea. He watched as she began to roll a small snowball around, making it bigger and bigger. She stopped when it was too big to move and looked at him proudly.

"This is the bottom part of the snowman." She explained. "When making one, you make a large ball, a medium size ball, and a small ball that makes his head. Want to help me with the second part and head?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure." He said with a shrug.

He walked over and helped her roll the second ball of snow. Once it was made, they placed it on the larger ball. Rosetta walked away and rolled an even smaller ball. When it was made, she placed it on the second one. She tugged on Malik's shoulder and the two took a step back.

"There!" She said proudly.

"It looks like three different balls of snow on top of each other." Malik said with a sigh.

She frowned slightly at this but did not say anything.

"Well you need more imagination than, Malik Ishtar." She snapped quietly.

Malik looked over at her as if he was going to answer her on that but the words never left his mouth.

"Hello mates!" A new voice called behind them.

The two turned around and stared at the white haired youth behind them. He was wearing a blue jacket with matching gloves and hat. A cheerful smile was on his face.

"Hi Ryou, how are you?" Rosetta asked smiling back.

"Fine, fine. Thanks for asking. I'm such a sucker for snow though, once I found out we didn't have any school because of it, I just had to go for a walk."

"Where's Bakura?" Malik asked.

Ryou made a face but quickly covered it up.

"He's still sleeping. Lazy bum, wanted nothing to do with snow."

"Too bad, I doubt we will have such a outcome like this." Rosetta said with a sigh.

"I agree. So what are you two doing?"

"Well I'm trying to get Malik to appreciate snow like we do." She started to explain, sending a glare to the blond man next to her. "But some people have no imagination." She pointed to the snowman.

"I see..."

Ryou walked over to the snowman and examined it. He turned to the two and smiled.

"You know what he needs." He called out to them.

"What?" They both responded.

Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out some round pieces of coal and a carrot.

"He needs a face!"

Rosetta slapped her head with her hand and laughed.

"Of course! How foolish of me. Come on Malik! Lets give our friend a face!"

The two walked over and the three of them began to decorate the snowman. They placed two pieces of coal and made his eyes, the carrot became his nose, and the rest made a lopsided smile. When they were done, they took a step back and examined their work.

"See, now he looks like something." Malik declared with a smirk.

"He looks funny." Rosetta said with a laugh pointing to the smile and the uneven eyes.

"Yeah...reminds me of Bakura." Malik agreed with a smile.

The three of them laughed at this. Ryou shook his head and offered a small smile.

"Well I best be off before the real Bakura gets angry at me. I hope the rest of your day goes well."

They waved to the white haired boy as he left.

"Bye Ryou!"

"Later mates!"

They watched him go until they could not see him anymore. Malik sighed again and turned to the Bakura snowman.

"You having fun yet?" Rosetta asked eyeing him.

"Sure." He gave a shrug.

"Liar."

He shrugged again and the two began to walk again. Rosetta took smaller steps than he did so she could follow him. Malik noticed this but decided not to question it. She was trying to think of an activity that her bored friend would enjoy, and show the real fun of snow. She tried a snowman and it rather worked. However, not the effect she needed. The next one had to be perfect.

Her eyes suddenly lit up at an idea. Her lips curved into a smirk and she knelt down to the snow. Moving quickly, she began to make a small snowball and stood up. She brought her hands behind her back when Malik turned to look at her. She offered him a smile and he continued to walk. She followed him, her hands moving behind her back to complete the snowball, with a foolish grin on her face. When she was close to him, she brought her arm back and threw the snow at the back of him head.

There was a splat of a sound as the ball made a direct him to her target. He stumbled forward and spun around to glare at her. She did a little victory dance and then offered him an innocent smile.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped.

"It's called a snow ball. In the winter time kids play this game where they throw them at each other, trying to hit the others."

"Oh so you play by chucking snow at others..."

"Yeah that's it! Oh...shit." She said in realization before running off.

Malik knelt down and grabbed a chunk of snow. He quickly makes his own snowball and cased after Rosetta. He saw her hiding behind a tree nearby. When he got to the tree, he brought his arm back to throw the ball at her. Instead, he was smacked in the face by hers. He stumbled backwards and landed on his butt in the snow. Rosetta giggled at him and walked over. She had a smug look on her face as she reached her hand to him. She was going to help him up, when he threw the snowball in his hand at her. It smacked her face as she fell on her own butt across from his a surprised and angry look on her face.

"What was that for?" She snapped.

Malik grinned at her.

"One for one. We're even."

"Well than this is war!" She screamed jumping to her feet.

He took off running with her hot on his trail. Chunks of snow went flying through the air as they began to play an intense game. They used trees, benches, and people as shields. This left one angry Seto Kiaba, who happen to be passing at the time, as Rosetta dived behind him. He was hit with three balls.

An hour later, Malik came up and grabbed Rosetta around the waist. With a laugh he easily through her in a nearby pile of snow. Her face was bright red from laughing and from the entire running as she looked up at him. He landed on top of her, holding himself up with his arms on either side of her head. He was also red and panting from exhaustion.

"Well." Rosetta said panting. "I think you got the idea."

Malik smiled at this and leaned down. His lips touched her as they shared a kiss. She eagerly returned his kiss before he pulled back.

"Yeah I got the idea." He said with a smile.

They stared at each other for a moment before he rolled over and landed on the snow next to her. The two laid there trying to catch their breath as the stared at the snowing sky above.

"Well that was fun." Rosetta said breaking the silence. "What should we do now?"

Malik sighed and sat up. She followed suite and looked at him.

"I'm getting cold, lets head home, and get some hot chocolate." He said finally.

"Okay." Rosetta said cheerfully.

Malik jumped to his feet and brushed the snow off. Turning around, he offered his hand and pulled his girlfriend to her feet. Giving her a quick kiss, the pair turned and began to make their way home. Rosetta sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Their hands were still intertwined, but neither seemed to notice. The walk was a silent one, something the two were use too.

When the two arrived home, many hours had passed since they first took off. They walked in to find Isis curled up on the couch. She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and watching TV. When she noticed them, she placed her cup down and stood up.

"Welcome back." She said with a smile. "Did you enjoy the snow?"

"Oh yeah, there is plenty to do in the snow." Malik said sending a grin to Rosetta.

"Well you two get out of those wet clothes and get comfy on the couch. I'll make some more hot chocolate and you can tell me about today."

"Okay Isis."

"Thanks!"

Isis smiled and made her way to the kitchen. The two quickly got their hats, jackets, and gloves off and made their way to the couch. Malik flopped down on the couch first, and pulled Rosetta down next to him. She curled herself into a ball and rested her head on his chest. They began to watch the TV that Isis left unattended.

"So did you have fun today?" She finally asked curiously.

"I had tons of fun. Thanks." He said kissing her again.

"Better than what you could have done with Bakura?"

"Oh definitely. He's not as good of a kisser as you are." He said with a smirk.

She smacked him on the arm and laughed. He grinned at her and pulled her closer. With a smile, she closed her eyes and fell asleep on him. He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. Isis came in then, but instead of the two hot steaming cups, she came in with a large black blanket. With a smile to Malik, she placed it around Rosetta and sat down.

"did you have fun?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun."

"Good, well you get some sleep." She said standing up.

Malik nodded his head and closed his eyes. Moments later he was also sound asleep. Isis smiled and picked up her mug.

"Sweet dreams you two." She whispered with a smile. She than left the room and walked to hers. Laying down on her bed she sighed and fell asleep. Outside, the snow slowly fell.


End file.
